Halo : Eye of the Beholder
by Tigerdovefan34
Summary: "I should kill you." She hissed in her people's tongue, her mandibles twitching in anger. "You've taken everything from me, Demon." He only stared at her, his silver faceplate not showing any emotion. "But you won't, will you?" He asked. (Male Human x Female Sangheili)
1. Chapter 1

**Full Summary : **Zulu Squadron had been given a simple task, protect the new colony of Bonaparte in the Corsica system from any oncoming threats, whether they be Covenant, Insurgents, or otherwise. The newest member of the team, a Spartan III known as Hector or Zulu Five, had been on plenty of missions with Marines and on his own black ops teams, having been used to being on his lonesome and taking his own orders. Following the death of practically all of Zulu Team and the fall of the world he's on, however, can he make it out alive?

Meanwhile, Zealot Nexi'Gongamai had been lucky to reach such a high position, all thanks to her brother, Duvo'Gongamai, being able to pull a few strings following the tragic death of their father only weeks prior. She had worked hard for this position as well, earning it through experience and strength in combat, despite the fact that many males felt she should've remained on Sanghelios and continue the tradition the females had lived for thousands of years. Now, however, she has a chance to prove herself to all of the covenant when she, her brother, and her squadron had been given a mission by the Prophet of Truth to investigate a potential human settlement in the far reaches of Space.

When both worlds collide, the reaction is bound to be both explosive and positive. Male Human x Female Sangheili (Take place during Reach and the Original Trilogy).

* * *

**Corsica System**

**Napoleon (Approximately 14.7 light years from Reach; 25.2 Light Years from Earth)**

**July 24th, 2552**

**Five PoV**

The Spartan examined his helmet as the Pelican lowered itself to the surface and smiled to himself. It wasn't in the least bit damaged and for that, he was thankful. After the fight with the Covvie spec ops team on that moon a few weeks ago, he feared it was serious disrepair following the blast from the Hunter's cannon.

Suddenly, the Pelican shuddered and he steadied himself as it shook. As if knowing what he was about to ask, the pilot simply said "Sorry, Captain. We're picking up a little bit of turbulence on our approach to the hangar. Hope it isn't too bumpy for you." The man simply chuckled.

"Don't worry, Private." The captain replied, laughing quietly as he did so. "I have been in far rougher situations. A bumpy ride is the least of my worries." His italian accent was thick as he spoke, his words rolling off his tongue quickly. The captain was a white caucasian male with blue eyes and brown hair cut in the crew cut style while he wore a chevron mustache above his lip. He also had a scar stretching from the left eye to his nose, a trophy he received when he challenged an Elite to single, unarmed combat and won. It was indeed his proudest moment ever on a black ops mission as not every Spartan, no matter the rank, could claim they had gone toe to talon with an Elite Ultra and live to tell the tale.

The pilot grunted in confirmation and pressed a few buttons before speaking once more. "ETA to the Hangar, five minutes." The captain nodded and dusted off his helmet before putting it on. It was a decent color, a soft orange with green stripes while a silver faceplate protected his head from oncoming fire. In fact, his MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor had the exact same pattern, a soft orange with green striping all over him, though he had the decal of a sword in a skull painted on his right shoulder with black paint. He then grabbed his weapons, a standard M90 Shotgun and M6 Pistol and sat in his seat, awaiting the tell tale sign that his ride had landed.

He remembered why he was here, on the outer colony of Napoleon in the Corsica system, around 20 and a half light years from Earth. He had gotten briefed by ONI following his last mission on that moon that he was to come here to join a group of fellow Spartans calling themselves Zulu Squadron as their new fifth member, Zulu Five, in order to assist in the protection of this colony that had been founded only a year before their war with the Covenant began.

He had asked several questions about the team and what happened to the previous Zulu Five, but all they said was that it was classified. _Typical ONI_, he thought bitterly as he grinned. The Office of Naval Intelligence was always a slimy and slippery organization, always conducting sometimes inhumane experiments for the good of humanity or some bull like that. _Always avoiding the questions._ He supposed he would have to ask his new commander, Zulu One, a Spartan III going by the name of Helen, what happened to the last Zulu Five. And, who knows, if he had some pretty big shows to fill, he could show his team what he was capable of. No more working with small, weaker marine fire teams that usually died within minutes upon entering a battle. Though this also meant he would need to chill out on some of his more selfish behaviors, such as always taking the initiative and doing things on his lonesome.

After doing such a thing for half a decade, however, it would be a hard habit to break. A sudden clang sounded off, indicating they had arrived at the main outpost and hangar of the Colony, in the relatively medium sized capital of New Ajaccio. The pilot spoke before he could get up from his seat. "Sir, we've finally arrived at the hangar. Opening the bay doors now." A sudden hissed and the bay door to the Pelican began to open, showing the busy hangar they were currently staying out. "Good luck, captain." He heard the pilot say as he walked out and into the Hangar.

It was filled with humans of all genders and all sizes, all of whom were exercising or training. From what he had been told in his briefing, this was the Native Militia that protected New Ajaccio. The reason for a militia being the defense force and not the regular marines was "_With the damn Covenant attacking every planet from the our edge of the galaxy to theirs, we don't have many marines to spare, especially if they're going after Earth._" which was understandable. Why waste resources on a small, barely inhabited world when the homeworld of Earth was likely to be threatened any day now? It was easier to have a few marine officers train up the local populace to defend themselves then to send a few hundred marines to protect a planet that had little to no strategic purpose in the grand scheme of things. However, he had been told by his chief officer that if Earth ever fell, there was a contingency order to secretly designate Napoleon as Humanity's new homeworld and to allow Humanity to slowly rebuild following its destruction by the aliens.

That was a brilliant strategy and it was a reason why some Earth Animals, such as Cows, Sheep, and the like had been transferred. Still, he couldn't focus much on the details. Right now, he had to find his team. Armed with his shotgun, he examined the base, looking for someone who knew where 'Helen' was. The base was a giant maze, filled with many hallways, barracks, bathrooms, and other such things, which was to be expected. But he still found someone who looked like they knew what they were doing.

Near the exit of the base, a blonde haired woman stood in front of a few militia troopers, clad in MJOLNIR Armor that was painted gray and holding a gray helmet with a green faceplate. Zulu One, he assumed as he walked over, hearing the conversation taking place. "Listen, Major, Zulu Squadron can't do much. There's only four of us right now and we can't be everywhere." Spoke the Spartan in a light british accent. The person she was talking to was a scarred asian male with graying black hair, who nodded in response.

"I understand that, Colonel. I'm just asking if you can check on Sector 7G3 while we patrol the outskirts of the city. The Company we sent there went silent a few hours ago and we're worried since that's our food storage area in case things go bad." The major replied. Oh, so he was under the command of a colonel now? How intriguing. Zulu One gave a pause, sighed and then nodded.

"Alright, Major. We'll go check it out as soon as I meet up with the rest of my team. Now please go on patrol, I have to be waiting to meet my newest member." The major glanced to the side and saw Five approaching before giving a small chuckle and nudging his shoulder to the incoming Spartan.

"Well, in that case, I don't think you have to wait much longer. He's already here." Zulu One turned around and widened her eyes at the incoming spartan, who grinned underneath his helmet. Did she expect that it would take him a while to arrive? "I'll leave you two be." The Major said before turning around with his fellow militiamen and leaving, likely to do as they said they would. Zulu One simply gave a sigh before putting on her helmet and bringing out her hand, which Five shook.

"So, you the new Zulu Five, huh?" The Spartan in orange armor nodded simply. Zulu One gave a simple whistle. "I didn't expect you to be looking like this." He shrugged.

"I'm a man of many surprises, I guess you can say." His new commander hummed in response before signalling that it was time to leave with her hand.

"Name's Helen, though you call me Zulu One or just One. I've read your entire file, captain. Surprisingly, ONI was open with me and allowed me to see everything. Nothing was covered in ink." He shrugged.

"I really hate all the hidden shit and such. I told them that if I was becoming a Spartan, I wanted everything to be transparent and nothing to be hidden when it comes to my newest commander."

"At age six?" He nodded. "You've must've put up a really convincing argument, then. The stuff you pulled on that moon was interesting, but that stuff about you being on your own and working better solo isn't going to work here. This is a small colony, Five. We all need to stick together or we could get lost." The colonel said as they entered a jeep at the bottom of the stairs of the base. She then started the engine as Five got into the jeep and took off.

The city was medium in size, as he had noted when he had first landed on the planet, but he was still amazed at the sights. For the first two blocks, there was nothing but military installations and barracks, filled to the brim with militia ready to move out on a minute's notice in case of an attack. There were also landing/launch pads for evacuation vehicles in case there was no hope in saving the colony from the Covenant so civilians wouldn't become casualties. It was a smart idea, five thought, but he could only pray that they could do an evacuation quickly enough before too many had perished.

Then, there was the next three blocks, also known as the civvie post, filled with skyscrapers, hotels, and many other buildings of the like. All around, people went about their daily lives, going to and from work, walking to the grocery store or back, or just hanging out with friends. Their jeep made a sudden stop and Five looked to see two civvies, two men dressed in suits and ties, walk across a crosswalk. A further look at his environment revealed they were at an intersection filled with vehicles and people of all kinds. One honked her horn a few times and the civilians got out of the way, allowing them to move forward.

"I swear, these civilians are a hazard in themselves. One wrong move and we could accidentally kill one of them. Next thing you know, you're in front of a military jury facing court martial explaining to them how you didn't intend to kill any civilians but you still accidentally ran one over." His commanding officer groaned aloud as they continued to drive forward and Five smiled at her feeling of anger, though he couldn't help but agree with her sentiments. Civilians were a major problem when the military were moving forces around. The wars of the 20th, 21st, and 22nd centuries had proved that. It was a hassle to deal with them, mainly because they continued to get in the way, but he couldn't really blame them. After all, they were just living their daily lives while he and his fellow soldiers were interrupting it by going along the routes many civvies used on the daily. One turned to him as they continued driving. "You encounter something traffic like this in any of your missions before?" She asked and Five shrugged.

"A few times. You just learn to be patient sometimes." It was a true statement, one that he had learned many times during his missions on more populated worlds to fight insurrectionists. Helen hummed before continuing her drive and Five decided to continue to soak in the city's sights. Gardens filled with all kinds of flowers were all over the place, mainly in the front of buildings, and birds tweeted their musical tunes as he and Helen continued moving to where the other three spartans were located.

Soon, they reached a large wall with various types of turrets and militia troops on it and Five realized that these were likely the wall that protected the city from any ground assault. In front of their jeep was a rather large gate, made of stainless steel and glimmering in the sunlight. Helen gave a small whistler, notifying to the engineers of the gate to open up, which they did and soon, they reached the '_outskirts_' of the city, which were nothing more than a few tents and armories that stretched from the gates to a few miles away from a nearby forest. It was this point that One began to speak.

"I'm not going to lie to you, Captain. You're stepping into some pretty big shoes." She stated.

"So I've heard." He responded in kind. He was told much about Zulu Five, but ONI did tell him that his predecessor was a strong and capable fighter who had sacrificed himself to allow his team and several civilians some time to retreat a few weeks back. It was pretty much the basics of what they would tell him. Helen simply snorted back.

"I'm not really sure you understand, _Five_." She hissed the word, as if saying it to someone other than her predecessor greatly angered and upset her. He raised an eyebrow, which couldn't be seen underneath his helmet. What was that about? "Your predecessor, Spencer, he was a great friend and an astounding comrade. His sacrifice really helped us that day. Had it not been for him, we would've all died and this colony would likely be undefended save for the militia, which the Covenant would mow down with ease, no matter what the Major says." Five then nodded in understanding. They had served with Spencer for a while, it seemed. He hoped he could fill the shoes the previous five had laid out for him.

"The other three in the squadron aren't going to be happy that you're replacing him, but we received direct orders from ONI to accept a replacement. Just try to stay on your good side."

"I'll try on doing that, colonel." One simply nodded before taking one final turn and stopping the jeep a few feet away from a green compound before getting out, her own BR55 rifle in tow.

"We're here. Let's go inside so you can be properly introduced." Five simply nodded and got out from the passenger side and followed her into the compound, which was rather small, about the size of an average house back on Earth, though it was still pretty impressive. Upon reaching the door, One typed in a few numbers into the keypad, _7-8-2-5_ and the door to the compound opened, allowing them access inside. The inside of the compound was pretty bare bones, with not much room for decorations and the like, though Five was still impressed at the architecture. It looked like a lot of work had been put into building this place. Soon, the two Spartans arrived into the main room of the compound, where there were three fellow Spartans, all of them IIIs. At the far side of the room, a spartan clad in black armor with a yellow faceplate tapped away at a datapad as he looked up. To his right, a fellow spartan, this one a woman and clad in yellow with blue stripes, looked up from the gun she was currently holding, a M20 SMG, which she was in the process of reassembling, and to his left was the final spartan, this one a man clad in white and green armor with a golden faceplate. This man was huge, at 6 ft 2 inches, and he was currently holding a M247H Machine Gun. Suddenly, Five felt very small and very, very vulnerable.

"So," The one to his right began, her voice having a touch of spanish.

"That's Spencer's replacement?" the one to his left asked, the man's own voice thickly and distinctly german. One simply nodded and decided it was time for introductions.

"Zulu Squadron, this is the new Zulu Five. Five, meet Zulu Squadron. The woman loading the SMG to your right is Zulu Two, or Hera." Hera stepped forward a patted Five's shoulder.

"I hope you can hold up." She said in an overly eager tone and Five nodded in response.

"To your left, that lug is Zulu Three, or Davis." The man simply nodded at him, to which Five nodded back. "Finally, the one to our far left is Alex." Alex gave a small grunt of acknowledgement as he continued to type away at the datapad. "Also known as Zulu Four." Five nodded at him. "Two is our weapons expert, Three is our combat expert, and Four is our technology expert. Now then, since we're all acquainted, we have a mission to do, Spartans." Hera let out an audible groan upon hearing that.

"Really? Why no time to relax and get to know the new guy?" She asked genuinely, though Five detected slight hints of sarcasm in her voice as well. Helen simply shook her head and continued to speak.

"I was speaking to Major Chiang at the base a few minutes ago. He said that Sector 7G3 went silent a few hours ago. That's where the city's food storage area is." Alex let out a simple grunt before speaking, his voice having a thick russian feel, as he continued to type away at his datapad before grabbing the MA37 Assault Rifle by his side.

"Probably just the militiamen stuffing their face. Nothing too big to worry about."

"Can't say I'd blame them." Hera interrupted as she jokingly nudged Five. "The rations here are really bad for our health, I swear."

"That food is needed in case the city had a bad harvest." Davis said, walking forward and staring deeply into Hera's face. "The militia know better than to eat it for their own personal benefit."

"It doesn't matter if they're eating the food or not right now. We've been asked to investigate why they've gone silent and that's what we'll do. The Major can deal with them if they ate from the storage after we investigate." Helen said simply before walking out of the compound. "Ready up. We're leaving in five." She said, her voice disappearing as she walked off into the distance. Hera gave a shake of her head and let out a soft chuckle.

"Well, rookie. Here's to your first day. Hope you survive it." She joked before following Helen outside. Davis followed her, tapping Five on the shoulder softly and looking at his comrade with a gentle expression that Five could just feel.

"Don't let her get to you, Five. I'm sure you'll make it." Five nodded in thanks and with that, Three left as well, quickly followed by Four, who didn't even look to acknowledge Five with even a sentence. Five continued to stare at the open door, thinking of what had just happened, before sighing to himself and beginning the walk outside. One simple thought clouded his mind.

_What have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

**And thus begins my first Halo Fic. Hopefully, I can write the next chapter today and either finish it or post it tomorrow. Now, this fic will start off kinda cliche, since I haven't really written much combat oriented stuff in a while and I apologize if the characters feel barebones. Zulu Team is going to die off pretty quickly, however, and by hopefully chapter 5 or 7, Five will be all alone. Next chapter will be from the point of view of the next main character of this story, Nexi'Gongamai.**

**I also plan to introduce a new threat nearing the end of this story (Which I hope to be around 17-21 chapters long) and it isn't the flood or the Covenant Civil War, but it's something else. Until then, R&R and if you want to give help or anything of the like, feel free to PM me here or send me a message on Discord. My profile is Tigerdovefan34 #2178 Have a pleasant day :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nexi PoV**

The alien let out one last pathetic gasp of air as Nexi plunged her energy sword deep into its chest before falling to her talons. She growled at the corpse. _Pathetic_. She thought, but not to the corpse. No, that statement was to herself.

She was a Sangheili, warriors who prided themselves of their glory and skill in combat and their honor against their enemies, yet here she was, killing enemy combatants while cloaked, acting no better than a coward would. As part of a warrior family, the Gongamaiee, she knew the difference between a coward and a warrior. But her commander had given her a direct order to move in quickly, quietly, and stealthily and take the position these humans were defending.

She remembered why she was here. Apparently, the Prophet of Truth had believed something was on this pitiful little planet, something that would be important to all the galaxy. She had asked herself if it could be forerunner relics, as it would make sense why she and her comrades would be sent here if that was the case. But no, there was nothing forerunner related here, as far as anyone could tell. Just a pitiful human colony in the middle of nowhere in the large expanse that was the galaxy.

Shaking her head to clear it of these thoughts, she walked over to the opening of the building she was in and saw her several of her compatriots standing there. First, there were Tarre'Hatamee and Lutan'Karumaiee, who were fellow members of her class. Then there were the five rangers who accompanied them, with the elder Thero'Tongamaiee leading them and commanding the Unggoy, Kig-yar, Lekgolo, and Jiralhanae that were following them on this mission.

Then, finally, there was her brother, Duvo'Gongamaiee, a Sangheili of the Stealth class, who nodded at her approvingly as he took in the slaughter she had done. "You have done well, sister." He praised, smiling happily at her. "I take it these humans weren't much trouble for you?" Nexi shook her head.

"Not at all, brother." She stated matter-of-factly. Indeed, these humans were surprisingly easy to kill, far easier than the humans that she and her comrades battled on a nearly regular basis. It seemed like they had half the training of those humans, maybe none at all. She was curious as to why that was the case. She tilted her head. "How were those outside?" Her brother simply chuckled.

"They were no match for us. We killed many before they even realized we were here." He stated as he walked inside the building and examined the room, humming in approval at what Nexi had done. But all she felt was sick. Even if she thought humans were pathetic, all beings deserve to die more honorably than to be killed by a coward. And, she had to admit, she somewhat respected the humans. Even when faced with odds most Sangheili would admit defeat from, Humans would continue pushing, continue battling, even if it meant certain death.

That had garnered some appreciation from her and she knew several of her own comrades agreed with her, at least in private. To do so publicly would be seen as heresy by the prophets and any Sangheili would be disgraced for doing so. "Any signs of a demon?" Her brother asked and she shuddered before shaking her head.

"No, thankfully not." She replied. It was true. Many a time, she had seen demons take down wave upon wave of Covenant troops with ease, dodging plasma rounds and cannon fire while it moved to its objective. Never before had she seen a Demon fall, but she had been told that the Demons that had fallen had taken out many soldiers before it did. She could only imagine what a Demon would do to such a small force if one was found in this area. "Any idea what this building is?"

"Not truthfully, but if the humans were protecting it, then it must hold some value, correct?" It made sense. After all, why would there be nearly hundreds of humans defending this one building if there was no strategic purpose for it? Humans were a hard race to understand, she decided as she and her comrades continued to make their way through the building. It was rather small, with not much wiring or architecture. It was more simple and less complex, with not too many rooms to explore. Eventually, they reached a large door at the end of a rather long hallway. "This must be what they were protecting." Duvo said as he stared at the door and Nexi could only imagine what was behind such large doors. Would there be an assortment of human weapons? Intelligence that they could bring to the prophets?

What were the humans hiding?

"Thero, take your rangers and defend the opening to this building." She ordered to the leader of the five rangers. However, the elder seemed agitated at receiving the command.

"How dare you command us?!" He growled in anger and Nexi sighed. She was a Zealot, one of the upper ranks of the Sangheili within the Covenant and a position a female had never once received before. The females of Sangheilios were usually to stay planetside, being the mistresses and maidens of the males while also dealing with the politics of the keeps. As she had heard one ranger say during her early days, when she had first joined, "_This is a war for males!_". She assumed that upon reaching the ranks she was currently at that she would garner some respect. But alas, not even her fellow zealots respected her, taunting and demeaning her whenever they could.

But there was still one Sangheili who held her in high regard. "She is a higher rank than you, Thero. It is wise for you to listen to her orders, unless you dare challenge a Zealot to single combat." Her brother hissed into the ranger's face and for several moments, silence reigned before Thero nodded and took his rangers to the entrance. Nexi could only shake her head.

"I'm not a youngling anymore, Duvo. I can handle myself." But her brother remained unconvinced as he walked up to her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"So you say, dear sister. But there are many challenges to being a female in our ranks, especially when you are the first. There are many who still hold onto the tradition of hold, believe themselves stronger and better than any and all females in existence." He said simply before turning to the other two zealots. "Tarre, Lutan, open up this door quickly." The two nodded and worked to open the door. Originally, Duvo had been offered the position of Zealot after doing amazing feats in combat, but he turned it down, instead preferring stealth to other forms of combat.

Nexi remembered how much her brother truly cared for her. They were the only two of their father's bloodline left, with their father having been killed fighting a demon and their mother dying of plague. It was usually not customary to have family know one another in Sangheili culture so not one individual could consider themselves better than others due to their bloodlines, but Duvo had made it clear from the day Nexi could first speak that they were siblings.

He had always looked out for her and had personally trained her himself, even when it took away from his own training time when he was just a minor in the military. How Nexi wished they could go back to those days, when the two would playfully spar and train the other. But, when Nexi had turned sixteen summers of age, her training was deemed complete and he was forced to leave her behind. Many suitors then offered themselves to her, stating that they would enjoy a mate such as herself, believing she would give them many strong offspring. However, every time, she challenged them to a duel with a simple request : If she were to win, then the suitor was to leave but if he were to win, then she would go willingly. And every time, around sixty six times in fact, she had beaten all of her suitors over the past six summers that followed her coming of age.

Her brother had a mate, a beautiful woman known as Nami and the mates already had 2 younglings for themselves, young Faia and Thyka, her kin. She absolutely adored the two of them and was the one to train both of them in combat. That was, until her father and mother passed. With their passing, Duvo had returned to Sanghelios and had been able to convince their Kaidon to allow Nexi, then twenty four summers of age, to join the Covenant Military.

Duvo had taken it upon himself to train her in all forms of military combat and had been there for most of her earliest missions to guide her in the war against the humans, In their time during combat, not a single one of them had ever faced a Demon, of which, she was most thankful. Duvo never went easy on her, letting her know how rough it was going to be and for that, she was most grateful. She didn't want to be babied or be treated like she was weaker just because her family was a highly respected soldier.

But she wished he wasn't so overprotective of her all the time.

"Duvo, Nexi, the door is opening!" Came the cry from the Zealots. Duvo nodded approvingly.

"Good, then we can finally see what it was these humans were protecting." And with that, the door hissed open, revealing...meat and many other strange things within. What? What was this? Her brother felt the same. "What in the name of the gods is this?!" He roared in outrage as he stared at the room. Nexi stepped inside and grabbed one of the items within the room, a small brown thing that felt squishy and yet also soft. She gave it a sniff and nearly doubled over. Disgusting. "Nexi…" She heard her brother say, but she ignored him, instead examining the room and taking in the various smells before coming to her conclusion of what the room, and the building's purpose was.

"Storage…"

"What?" Duvo asked in shock, so she repeated.

"This building was storage...for food." She finished with a growl. Humans sent hundreds of their own to just protect food?! This was the definition of ridiculousness! She heard the roar of her brother before the slamming of his clawed hand into a wall, a solid clang ringing throughout the building.

"This was all that we came for? Just human food?" He seethed. "When I return to the capital ship, I'm going to have a long chat with the general about this! This is simply unbelievable. The humans have made a mockery of us by making us think this building was important." Nexi quickly dropped what it was she was holding and patted her brother on the shoulder, hoping to calm him. Thankfully, after a few minutes, his rage seemed to cease and instead was replaced by contemplation.

"Brother," She began, "our leader does not deserve your anger. He didn't know what this building was for. None of us did. He only assumed that it was important because so many humans were protecting it." It made sense to think that. But still, she wondered why the humans would have so many lives defend something they could easily acquire for themselves. Her brother gave a soft breath and nodded before speaking.

"I hear you, Nexi. But I believe we can have some use for this…" He held a disgusted look on his face, "..._food_. Humans need it for nourishment after all and taking it all from them would greatly weaken them." Nexi nodded in approval. Take food from an enemy, then the enemy will starve and if the enemy starved, they would be easier to defeat in battle. Her brother turned to their two fellow zealots. "You two, get some Unggoy here, tell them to transport as much stuff as they can to the capital ship. We'll be leaving very soon." The two nodded and ran off. Minutes later, half of the food was gone, stored away on a Covenant transport, ready to be brought to the capital ship in orbit.

The unggoy had proven themselves invaluable in transporting the food away from the building and if Nexi could guess, then in several moments, the building would be empty of the stuff. "It seems our mission is coming to an end." Her brother gave a soft chuckle in response.

"So it would-" A sudden gunshot cut him off, causing both of them, the unggoy, and the two fellow zealots within the food storage to flinch and freeze. Quickly, Duvo put a hand to his head and asked a simple question. "Thero, what is...No...I thought...Hold on for as long as you can!" And with that, he cut off his transmitter and grabbed his plasma rifle from his holster and looked to activate his camouflage quickly. But then, he looked at those with him and gave a simple order. "All of you, get to the transport, now!" His voice sounded...frightened and Nexi had a feeling why.

"Brother, what is-?"

"_Demons_!" He seethed. "Five of them, coming this way right now! Already, several Kig-yar and Unggoy have fallen and the rangers are barely holding on as is." He then nodded at those with him before he activated his camouflage. "You heard my order, now go!" He barked before running off. However, Nexi refused to leave. Maybe it was something she was feeling, maybe she was just stubborn, or maybe she didn't want to see the only family she had left go and pointlessly die at the hands of Demons. So, she grabbed her Type 51 Carbine and followed him into the battle, though the voice of Lutan called out to her. She didn't pay him any heed though. If she was going to die, she would at least take down one of the demons with her. After all.

It was glorious to fall in combat.

* * *

**Chapter 2 is now a wrap. Chapter 3 is something I hope to do soon and I might change a few things about the original summary because I've become with an interesting idea involving Nexi and Hector from the next Chapter onward. What do you guys think of the main characters so far? I have never written original stories before, so I hope you guys enjoy Nexi, Duvo, Hector, Hera, Helen, Davis, and Alex. Now, for a Review response (My First one, yay!**

**Emipopescu21 : Thanks for the compliment :) but as to how often I'll post, maybe sporadically...I'm not sure. I have several other things going on at the moment and I'm currently in the process of writing a MLaaTR Fic as well. Also, I might suffer from Writer's Block from time to time, so writing will be much, much slower.**

**I haven't played any of the Halo games in years I believe, maybe a near decade now (Geez, it's already been almost 10 years since Reach came out...This decade went by fast). I also don't have a proper outline written out for this story because 90 % of the time, they just hinder me because It'll be hard to write dialogue for that one scene.**

**But expect some more updates soon. I'll be writing the next 3-4 chapters over the course of this month and I hope to reach CH11 by the end of the year (A first for me).**

**Anyways, Ciao for now!**


End file.
